The Doof Side of the Moon
|image = One Small Step For....JPG |caption = Phineas, Isabella and Ferb build too far and hit the moon. |season = 2 |production = 230B |broadcast = 107 |story = Jon Colton Barry Martin Olson |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = October 8, 2010ToonZone announcement |international = July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin American) See more... |xd = October 30, 2010 |pairedwith = "The Secret of Success" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-state area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching a TV commercial begging people to come to Danville. Phineas thinks begging is unbecoming, and that Danville really needed a big tourist attraction. He knows what they're going to do today. In another room, Linda tells Candace she is going to make her rounds. Just as Candace says goodbye, large trucks carrying supplies for Phineas and Ferb's new project drive into the backyard, she calls out for mom but she's already gone. She quickly decides she needs backup and calls Stacy. Unfortunately, her friend is going to the eye doctor and won't be able to help her. Not far from them, Irving is carrying a box full of spy cameras for Phineas and Ferb and walking with his older brother, Albert. Albert decides he is going to teach Irving self defense but Irving would much rather see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Albert takes the box of cameras from him dumps them on the ground. Irving angrily leaves to go play with Phineas and Ferb. Albert is left alone until Candace walks by, talking on the phone with Jenny and telling her she would find someone else to help her bust her brothers. He says hello to her and offers to help her since it's part of his Medieval Knight's Code to help a "Damsel in Distress". Candace at first blows him off, until he suggests using spy cameras to catch Phineas and Ferb in the act, therefore busting them. Candace realizes she would need a nerd's help and Albert gives her his "nerd word" that he would help her. Meanwhile, Agent P is getting his briefing from Major Monogram. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been brushing up on his astronomy and rented a musical, and doesn't know what it means. He tells him to go to Doofenshmirtz's unrealistically fast. Perry disappears and four seconds later arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As soon as he arrives, he is caught in a space helmet. Doofenshmirtz shows him that in every given month, he is evenly evil, but on the full moon, other evil activity rises and he seems less evil by comparison. He decides to turn the moon around so the dark side will face the earth, eliminating the full moon, and freezing all other evil, making him the only evil person. Perry stares at him like he's an idiot and Doofenshmirtz says an idiot wouldn't build a Lunar-Rotate-Inator, though he accidentally shows a different idea, a cork with a jellybean taped to it. Back with Phineas and Ferb, they, along with Isabella and Irving, are building the world's tallest building, adding many floors to it continuously while Albert and Candace are setting up the spy cameras. Irving looks through a telescope from a part of the building and notices, deciding to disable the cameras. At the top of the building, which had reach far above Earth, Isabella asks how will they know when they will stop building. Phineas says they'll just know when they get there, just as the building gets stuck in the moon. Ferb decides they're there. On Earth, Candace and Albert are in a truck, ready to look through the spy cameras. However, all of the screens don't seem to be working. They go outside to investigate and realize Irving disconnected them all and was in the building. Albert goes after him to retrieve the cameras. When he enters the building, he is stunned by everything inside. Irving comes by him on a monorail and Albert chases after him, boarding the same one Phineas and Ferb happen to be on. The two give him a quick tour on the rollercoaster and drop him off where Irving is. Albert agrees that Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to bust them for Candace. He takes the elevator back down and tells Candace that the building is so well built, that there would be no way that it could disappear before her mother came home. Agent P escapes from the space helmet and runs at Doofenshmirtz, only to trip over the jellybean taped to a cork. Doofenshmirtz quickly shoots his Inator at the moon which is connected to Phineas and Ferb's building. It begins to rotate, taking the building out of sight just as Linda returns home, once again failing Candaces' attempt to bust her brothers. Doofenshmirtz realizes that even though the moon is rotating, the dark side isn't moving. Agent P backs up and positions the Inator just right so that it gets hit by the bottom of the building as it rotated with the moon. He puts a space helmet on Doofenshmirtz and he is taken up into space where he realizes the moon reflected light from the sun and he should have rotated the sun. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Floor After Floor'' End Credits Second Verse of Floor After Floor. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Two birds run into building at the same time as the moon starts to move along with the building. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is one of the few episodes where Perry does not defeat Doofenshmirtz. ** In fact, Doofenshmirtz's Cork with a Jellybean taped to it may have been what TV Tropes calls a Xanatos Gambit. Where the villain prepares for the hero's inevitable success, and prepares to turn it on them. He supports this with the quote, "I told you it was a layered idea." But Doofenshmirtz might have simply taken note of Perry's misfortune. * It is true that crime rates increase dramatically during the full moon. * It is a myth that crime rates increase dramatically during the full moon. * When on the rollercoaster Phineas said 'The studio audience floor'. They might have been breaking the fourth wall, or just made a random floor. * In this episode Stacy says she has to go to the eye doctor. She may have gotten glasses, but this is still unknown. Production Information * This episode first aired on the A Very Perry Christmas DVD. http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/disney-phineas-ferb-a-very-perry-christmas.html * Premiered on July 19, 2010 in Latin America on Disney Channel entitled "El lado oscuro de la Luna" ("The Dark Side of the Moon"), in Spain was called "El Lado Doof de la Luna" ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). * This episode aired on Verzion on Demand on October 1, 2010. * In Disney Channel Brazil, this episode was paired with "We Call it Maze". International Premieres * July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin American) * July 20, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * July 31st, 2010 (TVNZ 2) * August 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * August 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) * October 14, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) * October 31, 2010 (Disney XD France) * November 20, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * December 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * February 18, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * March 5, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) Errors * Isabella's hard hat expands in size when she puts it on. * When Linda was pulling in, she should have seen the building from the driveway. But then again, Phineas and Ferb never get Busted. * When Albert goes into the monorail to chase Irving, no-one is sitting in the seats behind him. A few seconds later, Phineas and Ferb are shown sitting in the seats behind him. * There were people inside that building when it got rotated. * Perry breaks the glass in the astronaut helmet, but later when Perry puts it on Doofenshmirtz, the glass is still on and Doof is able to go into space safely. However, Doof said he had obtained numerous space helmets, so Perry could have grabbed one of the other ones. * When Doofenshmirtz is showing Perry the graph, when the green was zoomed in its green and when its zooms out it is yellow. * Real space helmets are made from polycarbonate. So there's no way Perry could have shattered his trap with a high note. Continuity * This is the seventh episode that Phineas and Ferb come up with one of their Big Ideas after watching TV, after "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Out of Toon ", "De Plane! De Plane! ", "What Do It Do?" and "The Secret of Success". * This is the second episode where Doofenshmirtz's invention targets the moon. ("Oil on Candace") * This is Albert's third appearance. First was "Not Phineas and Ferb", and his second appearance was in "Nerds of a Feather". * The spacesuit in "Out to Launch" was seen again, along with Isabella's own spacesuit. * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! was heard briefly during when Phineas and Ferb along with Albert passes the Business section of the building. * Giant baby head makes another appearance. * Candace mentions she's afraid of heights again. ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * This is the second time that Doofenshmirtz has attempted to rotate a large space body, the first time being in "Rollercoaster". This time, however, he actually succeeded, although his plan backfired. * This is also the second time that Doofenshmirtz says Dummkopf! First was "Finding Mary McGuffin". "Dummkopf" is a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". * Even though Candace and Albert had met in this episode, Candace saw Albert with and without the telescope before ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). * Fifth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success") * The 'rubber bands floor' is a reference to the song Uncle Sabu and Co. sang once ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You") * Candace and Stacy talk about "thick nerdy glasses" in this episode. In "Flop Starz" and "Robot Rodeo", Candace wore glasses. Allusions * The title is a parody of the phrase "The Dark Side of the Moon," referring to the side of the moon that is never seen from Earth (as well as a famous 1973 album by Pink Floyd). The episode also originally aired just 2 weeks after Wizard of Odd, which may be a reference to how many people believe that that Pink Floyd album complements the movie "The Wizard of Oz" when played together. * Neil Armstrong - Phineas says a line based on "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind," the first words spoken on the moon by Neil Armstrong. * The statue that appears as part of the construction resembles a more modestly-dressed version of Sandro Botticelli's painting The Birth of Venus. * Irving said that Albert has "only two (nerd words) left". This refers to some magic creatures, like Aladdin's genie, whom has the powers to grant wishes but limited to only three. * Dumbo - The elephants seen setting up during the construction of the building may refer to the elephants who assisted in the construction of the circus in this Disney movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert *Additional Voices: Diedrich Bader, Jennifer Grey, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Jason Spisak, Romi Dames, Tom Kenny, Jameson Moss, Keith Ferguson, Tyler Mann, Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Albert